Happy Birthday Kai!
by Sheezus
Summary: It's Kai Hiwatari birthday and Vana hasn't been with him the whole day, later at night what surprises will she give to her boyfriend and what is Kai big question? Smut/lemon/lime/sexual nature is involved.


** Happy Birthday Kai Hiwatari!**

**My god Kai is 25! Heh heh I decided to write this little smutty one-shot for him with my OC (Vana) to let his fantasies run wild!**

* * *

**Hiwatari Birthday Sex**

* * *

"Tala, do you know where Vana is?"

"**I have no clue oh and happy birthday Kai, getting old like me now, haha."**

"_You're turning 26 on the 13__th__ so you're steps ahead of me, and thanks."_

"**Excited for my birthday I see, well it's getting late; why not give her a call?"**

"_Yeah I will after I hang up on you, see ya." _

"**Have fun."**

_Have fun? _Kai frowned before hearing a knock on the door as he went to open it before smirking.

"Where have you been?" Kai asked as she smiled, looking up to Kai she came in walking under his arm.

"I made your cake." She said before opening the box to reveal a cake with a chibi version on him on it.

"You made that?" Kai placed his arms on her shoulder before kissing her head and looking down at the cake.

"After a million attempts I finally finished it and of course!" She slapped his forearm lightly before turning around on her tip-toes as she planted a passionate kiss.

Kai was a bit surprised as she made the first moves, usually she preferred keeping these sides in the bedroom but this was a little treatment for him as she wanted to make the no's come true. And it was usually him making his first moves on her when he wanted her in his arms, screaming his name knowing the neighbours know his name at the back of their hand.

Licking her bottom lip Vana pushed her tongue through as she sucked on his, playing with each other as Kai leaned back on the counter before sliding down as she did the same, moving his hands under top he moaned as their lips parted for air, viciously she butterfly kissed his neck, sucking his weak spot before biting his ear as she did the same for the other side. Sitting up on his lap, Vana grabbed the bottom of her top before lifting it to reveal a white lace bralette, getting up Kai followed.

Walking into the bedroom, Vana sat Kai down on the chair.

"No touchin." She said as she stripped to reveal a white lace thong as she wore her diamond collar necklace Kai bought for her. Flipping her black hair back as her magenta eyes fixed on his. Crawling towards him as she sat herself on his lap before grinding, oh how Kai wished to grope her ass and spank it as she pulled his head back laying kisses all over his neck before laying a baby kiss on his lips. Hungry for more Kai growled as Vana got up before turning around, sitting on his lap he admired the view as she moved her hair to a side.

Removing her bralette, Kai bit his lip to resist touching her breasts. She turned around smirking at him. Confidence written all over her as she kissed Kai, playing with his tongue before letting go Kai attention was fixed on her like super glue as she crouched in front of him.

Unbuckling his belt she took it off, removing his socks as she threw them both elsewhere, taking his hand as she sat him on the bed she sat on her knees in front of him, taking his trousers off along with his boxers she noticed at how hard he's become. Licking her lips she smirks before swirling her tongue around the head, swivelling her lips as she sucked and grazed her teeth on it ever so slightly he hissed until he felt her dip to take it as far as her throat would allow it would pass, getting far as she bobbed her head she gestured for Kai to stand up as he did.

Grabbing his hips as she bobs her head forward and back whilst having her hands wrapped around the bottom where she couldn't reach, Vana wanted to push her limits, going down further Kai cursed before grabbing her head and pushed her down before moving his hips himself, her eyes widened as tears went down, she gagged as Kai sped before shooting his load, some went down but most remained in her mouth as Kai fell back.

"Fuck, Vana I'm sorry that I-." She put her palm at him before shaking her head, she wiped her tears.

"It's okay, don't apologise it's your birthday, and I wanted to push my limits so do whatever the hell you want, I don't mind, birthday boy." She smirked as she swallowed some of his load but spat the rest on his hard-on. Kai smirked to cup her cheeks as she was still on her knees but pull her into a kiss.

"I love you." Kai said as she smiled, revealing her dimples.

"I love you too Kai." She said, sitting back down on her knees she sucked on his balls whilst pumping her hand up and down his shaft, Kai watched as she sucked up and down before stopping. Standing up as she grabbed her panties to pull them down as she threw it where-ever she un-buttoned his white shirt, throwing it elsewhere she straddled Kai to both give a passionate kiss as saliva dribbled from the corner of her mouth, blushing deeply over her now heated pink cheeks he watched the woman he was willingly to do anything for as he knew that she knew that she'll do the same.

Kai hands slipped down-south as he began to rub her clitoris, Vana gasped as she grabbed his shoulder, as her forehead came in contact with his chest, she was standing at 5'1 whilst Kai towered at 6'6 ½ she tightened her grip as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Kai~." She moaned as Kai smirked.

"Yes?" He said.

"I'm going to -." Kai slipped 2 fingers in as she started to jerk; keeping a hand wrapped around her to keep her down Kai looked at her.

"You're going to what?" He teased.

"I'm going to climax, please." She breathed heavily "Please Kai,"

Seconds later Kai felt her walls tighten around his fingers but quickly pulled out.

"Kai!" She looked back at him.

"Save it." Kai said as she pouted, he got up as he made her get in doggy-position but face down and ass up; Kai spanked her before groping her booty. Grabbing on the bed sheets with her small feminine fingers, as she screamed slightly, biting down on the blanket as Kai forced himself in. This was something she and Kai didn't do in the bedroom, it was whenever those times Kai was really dominant, but she admired it, it's just the position they was in that was different to what she enjoyed, she felt exposed and vulnerable as in front of her was a mirror, watching Kai look at her.

Feeling his presence on top of her whilst Kai kept his hand on her shoulder to stay in place or by now she would be hanging off the bed, his thrust quickened and went deeper in to her, Vana bit harder as she gasped for hair to stare into Kai eyes before getting lifted up as Kai held her by her breast, squeezing it as he knew it made her crazy since she was really sensitive there, he played with her nipple whilst Vana moaned and let go of the blanket, skin slapping as Kai slipped his hands down-south to stimulate her clitoris to hear her gasp.

"Oh fuck, Kai!" She said, leaning back on his chest as she lightly held on his wrists, she bent her head back as Kai kissed her whilst doing what he can to get her to orgasm, their lips parted as they looked at each other at the mirror

"Kai… Kai!" Her voice turned into a hoarse as she was out of breath.

"You are mine and no one else, I will and only am the last and only one to make you feel this lust, and no one will replace me and these moments." Kai whispered into her ear as she bit her bottom lip as she started to jerk. Kai knew what level he's taking it.

Letting go of her as she dropped on her chest with her elbows keeping her up Kai continued faster, moving her hair to a side Kai continued to stimulate her as he bit, sucked, nibbled down on her weak spot the bottom of her left neck.

"Oh fuck Kai~!" She yelled out as Kai felt those walls tighten as hell but enjoyed it as he came too with her. She moved her hips to grind on Kai as she felt him shoot the warm load in her. Gasping as Kai fell on top of her before moving to have her under the blanket with her on his chest.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked.

"I enjoyed you." He said before kissing her as she smiled as she kissed back.

"What do you think of becoming Mrs Hiwatari?" Her eyes widened as she looked at him, seeing him look down at her with a serious face her heart-beat came back after a marathon.

* * *

***Sigh* what birthday sex could lead to? Haha but I hope you all enjoyed it.** **Just to let you guys know, I'm really busy, my mom is literally leaving me no space or time to write the requested one-shots and I can't really type that kind of stuff around her… And my room is going in construction, along with the house so it's a bit difficult for me to get Wi-Fi and write since I'm helping out and all, no heating, eletricity, or internet but for now while I can I'm trying to write them up. Gomeh~**

**Sheezus is not dead but on a small horrible break, but I'll still send you all hugs and kisses! XO**


End file.
